


Help

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Jess is busy. Rey is... helping.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



“Rey, I really do have--” Jess’ protests were lost in a sigh. She bared her neck.

“You have what?” Rey teased, drawing Jess’ earlobe between her teeth, her hand wandering beneath Jess’ shirt.

“I… I… I promised Poe something, um… Schematics?”

“That sounds like it can wait. Don’t you think?” Rey grazed her teeth over Jess’ neck and soothed it with her tongue.

“Oh, kriff, uh, yeah, yes. It can. I’m sure.”

Rey pulled Jess’ chair and spun it, grinning a bit at the way Jess’ eyes went wide and shocked. Rey settled herself into Jess’ lap and ground down.

Jess moaned. “Ah, shit. Wait! No, it can’t wait, the… the thing for Poe, I mean, he’s leaving in two hours, I promised--”

“Two hours,” Rey said, and waved her hand at Jess’ datapad, shutting it off so the glowing blue hologram of the ship schematics flickered out. “That’s plenty of time. I’ll help you.”

“You’ll help me?” Jess’ eyes rolled back in her head when Rey bent down, dragging her tongue over Jess’ breast through her shirt.

“Sure. That’s what relationships are for, right? To help?” She wriggled purposely and enjoyed the throaty sound Jess made. “I can help you in two ways.”

“Two ways,” Jess repeated. She was getting that glazed over look that meant her brain was swiftly focusing on more primal matters than usual, on what she wanted, what she felt, what Rey could make her feel.

Rey was getting so, so good at making Jess do that.

“Mmmm,” Rey hummed into Jess’ neck, because she knew how the vibration against Jess’ sensitive skin would feel. “Later, I can help you with your work. But first…”

“Please. Stars, please.”

“First I can help you feel so good.”

“Rey,” Jess said, clutching at her.

“Yes?” Rey pushed her hair back and waited attentively, watching Jess’ face.

Jess’ head was tilted back, her eyes on the ceiling, throat working as she swallowed. “You kriffing tease,” she muttered, and then yanked Rey up to kiss her.

Rey laughed into Jess’ mouth, the kiss deepening. She threaded her fingers into Jess’ hair and luxuriated in the feel of it, thick and soft. Sometimes she was still surprised that she got to have this, and she wasn’t exactly sure how it had happened; somewhere in between the lessons and the fighting she had found a girl who made her feel like she was everything she should be, just like she was.

She hopped down out of Jess’ lap and Jess groaned, a string of curses passing her lips.

“Oh, I’m not that terrible, I just want the bed,” Rey said, rolling her eyes and pulling Jess up by her hands. She pushed Jess onto her back on the mattress and climbed over her, stealing another long kiss, and then another.

Then she looked down at Jess, beautiful Jess, black hair spread out beneath her, almost entirely free of its’ loose ponytail, and smiled.

“It’s no fun with my knees on the floor,” she insisted, crawling between Jess’ legs, pressing her mouth against the thin material of Jess’ underwear until Jess yelped.

Yes, Rey thought proudly. She was getting so, so good at this.


End file.
